


Implicit

by aizawamegumi



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Implicit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



"Alright," the interviewer finally said to Jesse's relief. He sighed in his brain silently, feeling his attention span slip completely away. The magazine staff has asked him 6 questions that required deep-seated neuron work. He wasn't sure what he was talking about half the time. They were about him and the group members. That's fine, she dealt with 2 other Geminis before him. Besides, magazine interviewers were probably used to his maze-running thought process at this point after years.

"Lastly, for Shintaro?" the interviewer asked and Jesse leaned forward slightly. _That_ he caught perfectly, his interest now recaptured. "What's something that really makes him _him_ and how does it pan out for the group?"

Jesse paused. He had to pick just one?! He had millions darting against the walls of his head. Jesse was short of something for Shintaro for he had _everything_ to offer. Shintaro was loud and quiet, caring and carefree, loving and loveable, bright and dark, innocent and well, not. Jesse had years to describe him. Willingly. It wasn't difficult to say something, just one thing, that would encompass Shintaro; it was hard not to, that Jesse might run his mouth unknowingly.

But okay. Alright.

Alright.

The magazine interviewer was going to call his attention again for he spaced out a little, but he straightened up on his seat and smiled up to his eyes, somehow flustered. "Shintaro is such a pure soul that he makes you wanna protect him," he started and smiled even wider, "but before you know it, he's the one protecting you." Jesse said, swept over by emotion.

The interviewer wrote it down and paused for a while after, feeling struck. She cleared her throat and let herself smile from the statement. "Anything else?" she asked. Jesse shook his head. "That's it. That's him."

-

"Why are you carrying that around?" asked Jesse. "Mail. I was rushing to the car so I didn't have time to drop it inside." Juri said, buckling his seatbelt. The van drove on with Jesse, Juri and a sleeping Shintaro, sunken in his hoodie. Jesse held Shintaro's head on his shoulder, caressing Shin's hair ocassionally.

Juri scanned through the magazine and Jesse looked at it with him. They pointed at all the clothes that were kind of getting to them and talked about how Juri hasn't shopped with Jesse and Shin lately. They finally arrived at their section of the magazine. They laughed at Hokuto and Taiga's vague yet oddly rich messages to each other. Jesse's message to Juri was a random joke that Juri couldn't even react anymore. Then Juri pointed at Jesse's message to Shintaro. "Okay now, _this_ makes my message seem horrible, and I was actually serious about it."  
Jesse giggled and flipped the page to see what Shintaro said.

_'He's all kinds of things, it's hard to say just one! (laughs) But he's this really unpredictable person and yet he's the group's constant.'_

Juri smiled, mouthing a 'wow'. Jesse smiled too upon reading the first sentence, them having exactly the same thoughts while answering the question. Their synchronicity always sends him goosebumps.

"Are you like-- don't you guys get sad that no one realizes this shit? People don't seem to give your relationship a thought." asked Juri.

Jesse shifted a bit in his seat and then ran his fingers through Shin's hair. "You know, Shintaro and I received our copies last night. He got home from work at midnight. He saw this on the table and started flipping through the pages. I was waiting for him to come to the bedroom but he was taking forever, so I checked on him; he fell asleep on this page." Jesse said, flipping back to his message to Shintaro.

" _We_ know, Juri. That is the only thing that matters."


End file.
